Think Happy Thoughts
by OrigamiPenguin
Summary: The Marauders come over for James's for food, talk about the Dementor's Kiss soon follows. Sirius isn't the first one to say what his Patronus thought is...Prongs and Padfoot bonding enclosed.Please R+R!


DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. He is all JK Rowling's. I am doing this for fun. I don't own Lucky Charms either.

****

Think Happy Thoughts

Lily was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the _Daily Prophet._ James was sitting across from her, just staring at her. He was in awe at the beauty of his new wife. He almost melted to a lovesick puddle as he watched her emerald eyes skim the news, her red hair shinning under the big florescent light on the ceiling. She looked up at him. 

"James? Are you alright?" She smiled slightly, she knew perfectly well what was wrong with him.

He laughed, crooked smile spreading across his face. He ruffled his jet-black hair out of habit. "I am just so excited." There was a sparkle in his deep blue eyes.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you so soon." Lily second-guessed herself, but before James could protest, a loud rapping came at the door.

"That'd be them." James said, hopping out of his seat to get the door. He ran through the small apartment and looked through the peephole in the door. There were his four friends: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. He unhinged the locks and opened the door as wide as he could.

"Prongs! Long time, eh?" Sirius exclaimed as he handed James his coat. Remus nodded in agreement and took the coat out of James hand, hanging both by himself. Before James could even stutter a 'welcome' or 'hello' to his friends, they had all made their way to the kitchen.

"Hello Lily." He heard Peter greet. Quickly he ran back to the kitchen to make sure Lily didn't say anything with out him. There he saw everyone had made themselves comfortable.

"I can't believe you visit so often. Why don't you ever meet at your houses?" Lily suggested as James sat down.

"Your flat is the nicest." Sirius informed her, while he stood up. "Is there anything to eat around here? I'm starving." He began to rummage through cabinets. "Lucky Charms? Is that a Muggle food?" He asked while shaking the red box.

"It has to be, look at that leprechaun." Lupin told him. The red haired midget on the box stood still. "It doesn't move."

"It's loaded with sugar." Lily said, a bit disapprovingly, and a bit guiltily. "But it tastes great." She smiled. "James found it once when he was sneaking around in my house, couldn't live without it."

"In that case get me a bowl." Lupin informed Sirius, who was sniffing the contents of the box. 

"You wouldn't want any Moony, there's little moon charms in here." He now was peering into the box warily.

"Well, I didn't have dinner and I want some." Peter said getting up to join Sirius.

James watched them fight over the box a bit, and then heard the sound of small particles hitting linoleum. "Er, just bring what's left in the here. I'll get some milk and bowls." He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of milk. Using magic he let it float behind him so that he could carry all of the cereal bowls. Soon all four wizards and the witch were sitting around with a bowl of Lucky Charms in front of them.

Sirius was picking all of the little oat things out of his spoon. "Why do they even put these in here?" he asked disapprovingly.

"So that little kids' mummies will buy it." James replied while shoving a heaping spoonful in his mouth.

"They're nothing but a bother." Lupin added.

"Little bogies." Sirius stated. He pulled out his wand and began to mutter a vanishing charm.

"Padfoot, no!" James shouted.

"What, you like them?" He answered motioning to the little cereal bits now floating in the air, about to be vanished.

"No but if you get rid of 'em you'll have nothing to eat. They don't put enough marshmallows in for you to get full." He pulled out his own wand and placed them into bowl again.

"You can have mine." Lupin offered, placing a spoonful of little blue crescent moons into Sirius's bowl. 

Sirius laughed. "I told you the moons would give you the fright." Lupin muttered something about them not giving him a fright and began to munch happily again. Then Lily looked at the paper again.

"Oh no," She started.

"What's wrong, Lil'?" Peter asked, since he was the only one without a mouthful of cereal.

Lily sighed. "They are giving that wizard The Kiss." 

Suddenly there were numerous clanks of stainless steel on ceramic. A chillingly silence filled the room. Everyone had dropped their spoons.

"I wonder what it feels like." Peter wondered aloud.

"Cold, I bet." Sirius said, gazing into his cereal.

Lupin's brow was furrowed with thought. "Do you think they give one last chance to be…happy?"

Lily's eyes seemed glassy. "That wouldn't be fair. Why be happy again just to feel it sucked out of you? It would just make it worse." James took her hand.

Sirius, who had remained rather silent about the whole thing, started to stir his cereal. The scratchy sound of his spoon scraping the glassed bowl filled the kitchen. James stared at him, unsure what to say.

"Do you think that they can take _all_ of your memories away? Even your Patronus thought?" he straightened his glasses, waiting for Sirius to answer, but he didn't.

"Wouldn't you think they would search for that one first? Seeing it's the only one that can hurt them?" Peter suggested. He noticed Sirius had become more uncomfortable. 

"I would hate to loose that memory…" he stated in a misty sort of far away voice.

"Why? What is it?" Peter asked. Lily noticed he wasn't too keen on answering. She saw that Remus, too, had noticed that.

"Mine," He began, to take attention off of his friend. "Is when you three found out that I was a werewolf, and became animagi for me." He could feel himself blushing. James was smirking so much he didn't have any other option. 

"That is so sweet." Lily cooed, watching his face flush red.

James cleared his throat. "Lily, you're mine."

Peter rolled his eyes. "She was always your happy thought? What about before that?" 

He blushed and brushed his hand sideways through his hair. "Before that I didn't know how to make a Patronus." He smiled goofily at Lily. "So, what's yours Wormtail?"

"Oh, I don't have one. My whole life is happy." He said, turning away from the six eyes on him. 

Remus snorted. "We all believe that."

"Fine, but you can't laugh." He warned, the other three nodded in agreement, Sirius had become distant. "It's my mum." He blushed instantly. Nobody said anything though; none of them knew much about Peter's mother.

Sirius started to pick at the tablecloth. Everyone seemed a bit startled when the screeching of his spoon stopped. Lily sighed.

"My happy thought is…Harry." She glanced at James who seemed to be in a state of extreme shock. This brought Sirius back to life instantly.

"Oy! Your wife's happy thought is another man? That's got to be hard mate!" Sirius looked at the shocked James and couldn't help but laugh a little.

Lily laughed. "No, its not that." She looked at James, whose mouth was now hanging open. "Me and James…well…Didn't you all wonder why we actually invited you to our house this time?"

That hadn't occurred to Sirius.

"Its because we wanted to tell you something," She continued. "We're having a baby."

There were wide eyes all along the table, except for James, who was still amazed that Lily had just come out and said it like that.

"And his name's not Sirius?" Lily laughed at that remark.

"We don't even know if it's a boy yet, but I wanted to name it Harry. If it was a boy." She leaned over and closed James's mouth. He shook his head.

"Congrats, Prongs!" Lupin shouted, once the shock wore off him too. "I think this calls for butter beer all around!" He waved his wand and instantly all five of them were equipped a fizzy mug of the warming beverage.

"Sirius, can I talk to you?" James said urgently, already standing up.

The grinning man couldn't contain his excitement. "I suppose Pops." He stood and followed James into the bathroom.

There were real tiles in there. Blue with white speckles, and the shower curtain was pink. Sirius couldn't help but think that was odd, and the sink and toilet were white, but adorned with green ornaments.

"Nice colors." He said, looking around. The walls were painted yellow, he noticed.

James breathed in. "We couldn't decide." He shrugged. "Er, what was wrong with you back there?" He sat on the toilet, leaving Sirius to stand.

"What do you mean?" He said, picking up a toothbrush.

James sighed. "You were dead to the world, that's what I mean."

Sirius just stared. Carefully he placed the toothbrush back on the sink, and checked his teeth in the mirror. He blinked rapidly a couple of times, like he was holding back tears, before answering. "James," He paused, as if he were about to break some horrible news. "Dementors never sat that kindly with me." He opened the medicine cabinet and took out a cotton swab and started to clean his ears.

James blinked, that was it? "They aren't meant to—" He began, but Sirius stopped him.

"Let me finish, please." He stared sort of vacantly at the shower curtain. "There was something that always gave me the willy nillies about losing everything good in the world. I don't know what I would do if I ever saw a dementor. I would probably die at the sight of it. If I lost my memory I…" He stopped.

James waited for him to say something but nothing came. So he grabbed tube of toothpaste and played with the cap. "You can tell me your memory, I won't tell anyone."

"I know, Prongs." He paused again. " My memory is you James. You and your family. They—you—took me into your home when my pathetic mother kicked me out. You let me into your family, I don't reckon I'll ever find that again." He leaned on the wall and slid down, so he was sitting next to the wastepaper basket.

James noticed that he had squeezed nearly all the toothpaste out of the tube he was holding. Minty green freshness was covering his hands. He shook it off, and much to Sirius's dismay, a huge glob of paste landed on his face.

"Now that's attractive." James said, holding back his intense laughter.

Sirius proceeded to smudge more all over his face. "I know, keeps me smelling fresh and tartar free." He stood up and opened the medicine cabinet. He reached in and grabbed a can. James took off his glasses and sighed deeply. "You look like you need a shave, James." He said while looking at the can. "Let me get you started." He shook the can and sprayed mounds of white foamy shaving cream all over James's head.

"Thanks, couldn't have done it with out you." He said, wiping the broth away from his eyes. "I need to ask you something, Sirius." he stood to meet his eyes. "About the baby."

"Go on," He said smiling.

"Well, me and Lily decided that we want you to be the god father." He took a towel and started to wipe the shaving cream off his head.

"You're not saying that because of what I just told you?" He asked, running water on a small face towel.

"No, that's why I brought you in here. To ask." He began to turn the door knob slowly.

Sirius, who was scrubbing his face and couldn't talk, just listened to his friend. 

"So, what do you say?" He asked nervously.

Sirius stood up and dried his face. "I say, bring on the baby." He grinned at James, who was beaming.

"Padfoot! We're going!" He heard Lupin call.

"I'll see you then," James said, as Sirius put his towel in the hamper. He opened the door and stood aside, letting guests go first of course. But Sirius, looked deeply offended.

"You're not going to hug me?" He just said, a hint of false disgust in his voice.

"Er, I didn't know you–" James started, but couldn't finish–He was in a strong embrace.

When they pulled apart, Sirius combed his hair with his fingers. "Never happened."

"What?" James asked, confused.

"Everything in this bathroom." Sirius informed him.

"Oh..." James nodded. "Heh, I'm glad."

"I've go to go, I don't want to tick off Bernie. He hates it when he needs to bring back the Knight Bus for lingerers." he waved, and said good-bye to Lily.

When everybody had up and left, James hugged Lily. "Little Harry sure has got his life cut out for him."

Lily smiled. "Did you ask Sirius? Did he say yes?"

James shrugged, remembering he wasn't supposed to have had any encounters in the bathroom.

"Oh, I see." Lily said, giggling to herself.

James nodded. "Yep, I don't even know what his happy thought is." 


End file.
